


Cuddle with Me

by shitty_writer_03



Category: Dunkirk (2017) RPF
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Oneshot, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Slash, Rewrite, Very fluffy, a little flirting, fionn has a potty mouth, harry is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitty_writer_03/pseuds/shitty_writer_03
Summary: Just some platonic cuddling and flirting.





	Cuddle with Me

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was mine that I originally posted on my Wattpad that I don't really use anymore. I love this work so much I decided to rewrite it and repost it here.  
> Since I wrote it a couple years ago, I fixed and changed a lot of the dialogue and stuff.  
> If you want to read the original I'll put my username in the end note.

Harry was laying on the bed of his hotel room watching ‘Family Guy’ when he heard the sound of the door opening.

 

His head shot up and soon a curly headed brunette walked into the bedroom looking exhausted.

 

Harry watched his friend flop down, face first, onto the bed next to his.

 

"Hey," said Fionn's muffled voice.

 

Harry smiled at the other boy, even though he couldn’t see it.

 

"Hey. How was the after party?" he said referring to the Dunkirk after party.

 

Harry had decided to skip the after party so he could go to the Bleach Make-Up Launch and see some good friends of his he hadn’t seen in a awhile.

 

Fionn rolled over onto his back, eyes closed. "It was fun."

 

Harry nodded, watching Fionn fondly.

 

Fionn sighed. "So, how was the make-up launch?”

 

“It was cool, but I wish I was able to go to the after party.”

 

“Yeah, you should have. It would’ve been more fun with you there,” Fionn said.

 

Harry smiled. “Aww, did someone miss me?” he teased.

 

Fionn scoffed, “Sod off.”

 

Harry laughed, turning his attention back to the TV.

 

After a few moments, Fionn sat up and stretched his arms over his head.

 

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower," he said bringing his unbuttoned blazer up to his nose, causing his face to scrunch up. "I smell like beer."

 

Harry chuckled slightly and nodded before watching Fionn go to the bathroom.

 

He decided he should probably go to bed, seeing as it was almost one in the morning.

 

Harry turned off the TV, soon followed by the lights but keeping the bedside lamp on for when Fionn came in.

 

Harry tucked himself into his bed but after starting at the ceiling, he soon decided he wasn't tired yet.

 

He grabbed his phone off the bedside table and scrolled through Instagram for a little bit before Fionn walked in with just a towel wrapped around waist.

 

Harry looked over at him.

 

All of the working out for Dunkirk definitely did Fionn good. Not that he wasn't attractive before, because he was definitely cute when he and Harry had first met, but now he wasn't as "scrawny" (as Fionn liked to put it) as he was before the movie.

 

They had wrapped filming almost a year ago but Fionn still had the outline of a six pack on his chest.

 

Fionn grabbed his bag and sat it on the bed as he dug through for some clothes.

 

Harry continued staring before he was broken out of his trance when he heard Fionn’s voice.

 

“How about you take a picture? It’ll last longer."

 

Harry smirked.

 

“Sorry, my phone died. Guess I’ll just have to use my eyes.”

 

Fionn smiled slightly before flipping off Harry.

 

He pulled out his clothes and went to the bathroom, not bothering to close the door as the inside wasn’t visible from where Harry’s bed was anyway.

 

After getting dressed, Fionn came out and climbed into his bed, mumbling a goodnight to Harry.

 

"'Night," said Harry while turning his phone off.

 

He laid in bed, wide awake. He tried getting into several positions while closing his eyes, but none of them were comfortable enough for him to fall asleep.

 

Finally, he said, "Fionn?"

 

"What?" grumbled the tired boy.

 

"Come cuddle with me."

 

Fionn sighed. "No."

 

"Come on! I can't sleep and your cuddles always help me sleep," Harry pouted.

 

Fionn, not wanting to get out of his warm bed, shook his head and turned onto his side, back facing Harry. "Mate, it's late. Go to sleep."

 

The older boy frowned. "Fine."

 

After a few seconds, Harry got an idea.

 

He smirked and got out of his bed to walk over to Fionn's.

 

He crawled onto the bed and sat in front of his friend.

 

Fionn looked up and gave him an unamused expression. "What are you doing?"

 

Harry just gave him a innocent smile in response.

 

He snuck under the covers and tucked himself into Fionn's arms, head resting in the crook of his neck.

 

Fionn rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop the small smile that came over him. He brought up the hand that wasn't trapped under Harry's head, to run through the other boy's hair.

 

Harry melted under the touch. He smiled and tightened his arms around Fionn's slim waist as he tangled their legs together.

 

His eyes started to slowly close shut before falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

Harry woke up the next morning to the cold.

 

He opened his eyes and saw that Fionn wasn't there anymore.

 

Harry frowned and looked at the clock next to the bed.

 

9:56 a.m.

 

Harry sighed. _"Why is he up this early?"_   he thought before hearing the bathroom door open.

 

In came a disgruntled Fionn.

 

"Where were you?" Harry asked.

 

Fionn climbed back into bed next to Harry. "I had to use the toilet," he said, voice sounding husky.

 

Harry nodded and climbed on top of Fionn, head resting on the younger's chest.

 

Fionn pulled Harry closer, resting his arms on the older's back, tracing circles.

 

After a comfortable moment of silence, Harry asked, "Can we just stay in bed all day?"

 

"That could be arranged," Fionn said.

 

Harry smiled, "Good."

 

They laid there for a while, enjoying each other's company before Harry said, "I'm hungry."

 

Fionn chuckled. "Well that requires getting out of bed."

 

Harry let out an annoyed moan and turned his head so he could be face to face with Fionn, carefully resting his chin on the younger's chest.

 

"What if we just order room service then do some Netflix and chill?"

 

Fionn laughed, "I don't think Netflix and chill means what you think it means."

 

Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

 

"Harry, Netflix and chill means to have sex."

 

"Oh...well we could do that too."

 

Fionn scoffed. "Fuck off," he said while pushing Harry off him.

 

Laughing, Harry sprawled out next to Fionn.

 

"So, what do you want to order?” Harry asked.

 

Fionn shrugged. “Do  _you_ know what they have?”

 

Harry made a face that said “oh yeah”. He then jumped off the bed to grab the menu from inside the desk across the room.

 

Fionn watched fondly and shook his head.

 

Harry threw the menu next to Fionn.

 

“Here you can look while I shower.”

 

“Thanks,” Fionn said.

 

After gathering his clothes, Harry walked over to the bathroom. "Be ready to tell me what you want when I get out. I'm paying."

 

"Yes, master," said Fionn sarcastically.

 

Harry narrowed his eyes at the younger while slowly closing the door in front of him.

 

Fionn chuckled and rolled his eyes.

 

 _"Prat,"_ he thought while smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted most of the books on my Wattpad but if you want to read this original oneshot, @Shitty-Writer is my username.


End file.
